


Drunk Texts Are Flattering

by The_KLF



Category: Castle
Genre: Caskett, Drunk Sex, Drunk Texting, F/M, Fluffy, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 15:24:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1862817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_KLF/pseuds/The_KLF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Josh and Gina out of the way, what might have happened in season three? How about booze, flirting, and sexy times?</p>
<p>Originally posted at ffn under a pseudonym.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk Texts Are Flattering

_Drunk text me. I want_

_to be the one you think of_

_when you can't think straight._

_**Drunk Texts are Flattering** A haiku by Claire Luisa_

* * *

He's desperate. He stopped thinking straight after the third beer and now he's onto his fifth glass of incredibly smooth but deadly scotch. There's only one person he knows who could possibly come to his aid right now. _Kate, I need some help here._

She feels her phone vibrate in her hand as she's walking back from the dance floor to the table she's found for her and Lanie at the club. She types out a quick reply, _Hey! How's poker night with the boys going?_

Castle is quick to reply, _Ryan's clearing me out and Espo keeps filling up my scotch glass to the top. How's girls' night with Lanie? Can you stage an intervention?_ She laughs and shakes her head, looking up to see Lanie on her way from the bar with a huge cocktail pitcher.

"Girl you are gonna love this, the cute bartender says it's an old recipe, called a Hurricane. It's dark rum, passion fruit syrup, and lemon juice, and it is divine. And as an added bonus, it's excellent for getting over recent break-ups." Lanie hands her the glasses decorated with a bamboo skewer laden with a lemon twist and a maraschino cherry apiece. She texts back, _I don't know, Castle, Lanie's got the same idea as Espo._

He puts his cards face down on the table to check his phone and reply, scowling at Esposito as his almost-empty glass is refilled yet again. _Is it the other way around? Do I need to come rescue you?_

"Put your phone down, man, concentrate on the game!" Ryan laughs, "Or, y'know, don't, so I can keep winning!" Castle chuckles, distracted as his phone beeps again. _Nah, just keep texting me, they'll all get annoyed with us eventually and leave us to our phones._

"Dude, who keeps texting you anyway?" Castle realises that Esposito is getting too curious. He quickly sends a reply and puts his phone on silent. _Excellent plan, Detective. And just what should I be texting you?_

"Come on, Kate, drink up. Time to get our groove on again!" Beckett grins at her friend, shaking her head with affection as she shoots off her response. _We can play truth or dare once Lanie and I've finished this pitcher._ A couple of good-looking guys walk past the ladies' table for the third time and Beckett smirks at them, raising her eyebrow as if to say 'either come over and say hi or scram'. The men choose the former and soon they're being invited onto the dancefloor. Kate's phone lights up with an incoming message and she waves it at the guy who had been chatting her up and says, "My partner," with a shrug, effectively getting rid of him and leaving her at the table by herself with Lanie's purse.

She watches Lanie wiggling her booty with the two guys before finally looking at her phone. _Okay then. Wait, how do we play that when we're not in the same place?_

She laughs at Castle's confusion, the alcohol really zipping through her now. She presses her fingers to her cheek and is surprised that the alcohol is starting to make everything a little numb, still laughing but now at herself. _You'll see. Lanie's gone off dancing with a couple of guys so you got me all to yourself._

Esposito is shuffling and dealing the cards as he replies, keeping his phone hidden below the table as if the boys don't know what he's doing. _Okay, you go first, since I still have no idea how this is going to work._

He picks up his cards and glances at his phone balancing on his thigh. _Truth or dare?_ The bets begin, around the table as they sniff out how the others are feeling about their hands.

_Dare._ "Raise fifty," Ryan calls as he throws his chips into the middle of the table. Rick takes a sip of his recently refilled scotch.

_Go lick Ryan's ear._ He manages to swallow the amber liquid before he sprays it over Esposito in shock.

_WHAT? NO!_

She throws her head back, the belly laugh feeling amazing to her warm, elated body. _It's that or double truth and down your drink, Castle._ Lanie sees her and says bye to the guys she's been dancing with to make her way to the bar and then back to Kate.

Rick weighs his options and goes for the path likely to hurt least. _Damn. Ok. Hang on._ He surveys the two guys at the table with him, Esposito having a long swallow of beer and Ryan is dealing the next hand. Seems like now or never, so he slowly puts his right foot halfway between the two chairs and leans over just as Ryan's about to look at his dealt cards.

As Castle is within reach of his goal, Ryan notices him out of the corner of his eye and turns, just in time to get a nose full of tongue. "Dude, what the hell!?" Esposito looks at the two of them as if he can't decide who need to be sent to Bellevue first. Rick's phone lights up just as he safely returns to his chair.

"Castle, who the hell is texting you." _Did you do it yet?_ "And don't tell me it's Alexis, I don't think I believe that she would tell you to put your tongue on Ryan."

"Uh, no it's not Alexis." He clears his throat and sips at his scotch, trying and failing to avoid Esposito's death glare. "It's Beckett." He types his reply above the table this time, not noticing Ryan and Esposito exchange a knowing glance. _Yeah, he thought I was trying to see his cards and I ended up getting his nose._

Kate reads his text just as Lanie gets back to their table and places two mojitos down, in time for Kate to let out another peal of laughter so loud it can be heard above the booming music. "What's going on with you tonight?! Who is texting you?" Lanie tries to get hold of Kate's phone but she keeps it long enough to give a quick reaction, _HAHA omg!_

Lanie grabs the phone and peers at the screen, her eyes going wide when she sees the recipient of the text and scrolls up to catch the rest of the conversation. "Oh Kate Beckett, you are a tease. Such a tease. And so drunk, here, maybe you shouldn't drink this mojito..." Kate almost lunges for the drink before Lanie even has chance to get her fingers around the glass. Her phone buzzes in Lanie's hand and they crowd together to read it. _Yeah, very funny. Truth or dare, Beckett?_

Kate's replying before Lanie can even give her opinion. _I will say truth._ "Truth!? Why did you say that? You should say dare every time to see what happens!" Kate rolls her eyes but his question arrives before she can think of anything to say to Lanie

_Have you ever done a walk of shame later than 8AM?_ "Seriously? Of all the things the man could ask and he goes for that?!" Kate frowns at Lanie in confusion.

"What do you mean, 'of all the things'?"

"Kate, he could have asked you anything, he could have asked where you're most erogenous or if you squirt, but noooo...!" Beckett's jaw is hanging open.

"Lanie!" She grabs her phone back and rattles off a text. _God, yes, too many times. From work._ "He knows how we play this game. It's all about the subtext. In what isn't said, what's between the lines. Don't underestimate a question like that." Her phone vibrates in her hand and she turns her attention to it.

_You tease, you know I didn't mean that!_ She huffs a laugh and replies without asking Lanie for her input. _Tough luck, you don't need more background for Nikki. Truth or dare?_

Rick retreats to the bathroom as he considers his options. _I don't want to say dare after the first one..._ He puts his phone on the shelf and goes about his business, washes his hands, and retrieves his phone again to find out his fate.

_Truth it is then: would you ever consider a one night stand with Lanie?_ He gawps at the device and wonders where the hell that question came from, tapping out his reply as he walks back into the living room, knocking his shoulder on the door frame along the way. _Seriously? No. What kind of a question is that Beckett? She's with Esposito._

He can't stop himself from chuckling at the hasty response: _Just a hypothetical!_ He shakes his head with a sigh, sitting down at the table without noticing that Ryan and Esposito are watching him. _I don't want to die in my sleep! Truth or dare?_

This response is even quicker than the previous one. _Dare._ He grins wolfishly, types the text, and puts the phone down on the table. "Another hand, gentlemen? I feel my luck about to change."

It's Lanie's turn to howl with laughter when the girls receive his text. _Ask Lanie the question you just asked me and tell me her answer truthfully._ Kate simply hands her phone over. "Do your worst! But make it sound like it's from me, he'll notice otherwise."

Lanie laughs as she hits send and gives Kate her phone back. _Haha ok. She said hell yeah if Esposito wouldn't kill you in your bed, and then, I quote "that man has a fine ass." I would have to agree._ "Lanie!" Kate shouts, her face contorting in mortified shock, her eyes widening as Castle's response appeared.

_Oh really? You think I have a fine ass, Kate?_ She looks up and narrows her eyes at her friend, "Lanie I'm going to kill you and Ryan will help me hide the body." Lanie just laughs, leaving Kate to get on with typing her reply. _I'm not answering that, it wasn't a truth question. Your turn again._

_Hmm. Dare._ The girls sit with matching slight frowns for a moment, before Lanie pipes up. "Ooh ooh, I know! This is a good one! Give me your phone again." _This one's from Lanie. Give Espo a kiss from her and tell him to hurry home 'cause she's leaving and wants her man in her bed tonight._

Kate laughs, nudging Lanie with her shoulder. "You wanna make a move then?" Lanie nods and retrieves her purse. _Lanie knows we're playing truth or dare?_ "Bathroom first, then we'll share a cab." She replies in the queue for the bathroom. _Yes, now get on with it!_

Castle glances up from his phone and eyes the two men in front of him. It's coming up to midnight and he can see Ryan is thinking of getting back home to Jenny so he'll have to do it soon. He takes a breath to steel himself, "Hey, Espo, message from Lanie." Esposito looks over him.

"Yeah? What'd she say?"

"She says, tell Javier to hurry home because she's leaving and, I quote, 'wants her man in her bed tonight'. Also, this." He stands up out of his chair slightly and plants a kiss right on Esposito's lips before returning to his seat as if nothing happened. "I'll call your twenty, Ryan."

"What the hell was that, Castle?!"

He gives Esposito a bemused look as the detective starts trying to wipe away all molecular traces of having just been kissed by his work dad. "Just passing on the message."

"Well next time, don't do it so literally!" He telegraphs a message to Ryan with a glance and throws his hand into the middle. "I fold, gotta get over to Lanie's."

Rick grins, "You are so whipped." Espo glares at him, wiping the grin off Castle's face instantly. "In a good way. Obviously."

"Wanna share a cab, Ryan?" Kevin nods and gathers his coat, Javier already halfway out the door.

"Thanks Castle, see you at the precinct on Monday." The front door shuts behind the detectives before the gracious host can even reply.

_I think the boys think I'm going crazy._ Beckett grabs her cloakroom ticket and hands it to the staff, pulling her phone out as she waits, Lanie reading along by her side. _What happened?!_

Their coats arrive and once they're suitably attired, they head out to the taxi rank and wait in a short queue. Castle's reply comes just as they're about to take the next cab. _I did it, and Espo looked at me like I was possessed and then he nearly ran out the loft. Ryan was right behind him too, left without taking his winnings. I'm going to get a couple beers to get rid of The Taste of Latino and settle in at my desk. Truth or dare, detective?_

"What do you think, Lanie?" Kate glances over with a tremulous look on her face.

"You know what I'm gonna say, girl." Lanie gives her a look, "Just see what happens..." Kate nods and types something, letting Lanie approve it before she hits send. _OK, comfy yet? We're getting a cab now, but I'll take another dare._

He sits in his office chair, feet up on the desk and laptop on thighs before he replies. _Drop Lanie off first, and then come over here._

"Oh god, Lanie... see what you've done?" She moans as the cab turns onto Lanie's street.

"Just go see what happens. You have the weekend off, so if all you do is sleep on his couch and watch movies to recover from your hangover, it will be time well spent. You know why, honey? He makes you happy... so happy. So let him in." Kate looks down at her phone and types her reply.

_...why, Castle?_

"Why, Kate? Isn't it obvious?" He speaks out loud to himself while he responds, _I want to see you and play this game face to face, not when it takes me forever to type a text because my blood alcohol level is well over .08%._

Beckett shows Lanie his reply as the cab slows to a stop outside Lanie's building. She gives Kate some cash for her share of the cab before she gets out and reiterates her last piece of advice for the evening. "Let him in." She shuts the door and the cabbie asks her for the next address. Her phone chimes with a new text, a one word question so terrifying it makes her eyes burn with the sting of tears.

_Kate?_

* * *

She's not coming. It's been ages since he sent the last text and she hasn't replied. Maybe she decided to stay at Lanie's, even though Esposito is going over. Maybe the cab they were in was involved in an accident, he should start calling the hospitals just in case.

He hears a quiet knock on the door and jumps up, beer in hand, racing to open it before whoever is there goes away again. "You're here," he breathes. His gaze travels down the neckline of the black lace and satin dress peeking behind her unbuttoned coat, taking in the slight sheen from dancing in the club and then her endless legs that really do seem to go on forever.

"You dared me, didn't you? It's your turn, Castle, truth or dare?" She shifts her heels from her right hand to her left and pushes the door open a little wider as she walks past him into the loft.

Castle shuts the door quietly and follows her to the kitchen as she puts her shoes down on a stool and helps herself to a beer. "Truth."

Beckett taps the neck of the bottle thoughtfully against her cheek. "How much have you had to drink?"

He places his bottle down on the counter. "Maybe half a bottle of scotch, couple beers. Enough to be coherent and think everything I say's hilarious, but the details will be fuzzy for a while in the morning." She knocks back a good slug of beer and places her bottle down by his.

"Good. We're about even then." She leans one hand on the counter and the other on her hip while she watches him try to figure out what's going on. "Come on, my turn, ask me."

His voice is deep when he finally replies, their eye contact unflinching. "Truth or dare, Kate?"

"Dare."

"Kiss me like you did before." Her eyes widen at the sudden disappearance of subtext.

"Before?" she manages to whisper.

"Before. When it wasn't real. When we had to pretend we didn't feel a stirring in our bellies because it would've been too damn complicated. So kiss me when it isn't. Kiss m-..." She leaps at him, cutting his words off with her lips on his and her hands framing his face. He wraps his arms around her waist, pulling her up onto her tiptoes, her chest crashing into his as he reaches to pull her hair out of its twisty up-do. His fingers tangle in the soft waves and he lets out a breathless moan as she pulls back, disengaging their lips to rest her forehead to his and look him in the eye.

Still whispering, not wanting to break the bubble of their embrace, she asks him once again. "Castle, truth or dare?"

"T-truth," he stutters, his brain trying to catch up with the fact Kate Beckett just kissed him and is still pressing every inch of her body to his.

Trying to keep a straight face, she asks, "Will tomorrow morning be my first post-8AM walk of shame after a one night stand?"

His jaw drops.

"Kate, I... this... what..." he swallows, shuts his eyes for a second to compose himself. "No. There will be no walk of shame. There will be no one night stand. I don't intend on ever letting you go, so if that's not what you want you better go n-..." She cuts him off again with another dizzying kiss, the tip of her tongue teasing his into her mouth.

She backs him up against the fridge, the hard, brushed steel at his back a cold counterpoint to the undulating body at his front. He reaches his hands under her coat, gripping her hips to pull her into him again and he meets her gasp with another moan. His knees feel like jelly and he's grateful that she's pushing him harder up to the door because that's all that's stopping him from falling down. He thought the alcohol had made his nerve endings a bit numb but he feels as though his lips are twice as sensitive, and the feel of hers as she kisses his jaw up to his ear is making him giddy.

Kate can feel Castle’s deep gasping breaths as she coaxes his ear lobe between her teeth with her tongue and gently bites down before she sucks on it, his arousal pressing hard against her hip when he bucks into her. She’s not sure she’s felt any man so ready for her so quickly, and she growls her appreciation into his ear, watching his face as his eyes open, determined and clear. He starts pushing her coat off her shoulders, the wool scraping under his palms down her arms until it lies in a pool of fabric at their feet, his hands still firmly around her wrists as he clasps them together at her lower back. He spins them both around to trap her arms behind her body at the now slightly warmed steel of the fridge door as he begins his assault on her neck.

“Ca-... oh, Castle...” she moans, finally finding out it’s not just a fantasy she has that Richard Castle’s mouth can do more than talk for hours on end. It’s the sweetest relief when he releases her wrists and she immediately drags her hands up his arms, his muscles flexing under her palms as she deftly unbuttons his shirt. Her heart stutters in anticipation when he reaches his hands down under her ass to lift her up onto his hips. She slips her legs around his waist and they both groan at the sweet pressure between them. He crowds her back to the fridge again and she grinds against him wantonly, her fingers getting under his shirt to tease his nipples as he captures her lips forcefully.

He almost drops her when her phone beeps and vibrates across the kitchen counter, his head whipping around in the direction of the interruption. Kate starts to laugh, quietly at first but soon she's howling into the crease of his neck, his shoulder nudging her cheek as he joins in. He helps her slowly put her feet down on the floor and takes a step back to let her check her messages, but to his surprise her smiling eyes never leave his and she doesn’t even look in the direction of the phone. Her fingertips trace a path down his chest, over his stomach, and stop to curl around his belt buckle, which she tugs gently as she begins to walk backwards towards his bedroom.

She bites her lip to hide the grin that’s threatening to escape and as they cross the threshold she throws a line to him, “It’s not from you, Castle, so it can wait.” Her grin widens when he can’t help but roll his eyes and then match it.

“That was so cheesy, Beckett, I love it.” He loosens her fingers from his belt and clasps their hands together, fingers laced and resting on his chest, while his other arm snakes around her waist and she grasps at the cotton sleeve covering his bicep. He leans down so their foreheads are touching and studies the way her irises are flickering in the low light of the two lamps in his room. After a minute, he smiles as he whispers, “I love you.” He feels her fingers squeeze his arm as the words register, sees her pupils widen, watches as the most beautiful smile grows across her face, eclipsing even the sun at noon at its brightest peak. He’s so surprised by the sudden, sweet brush of her lips against his that he doesn’t even close his eyes, and finds the way her eyelashes sweep across her cheeks and his as she leans in far more intoxicating than the liquor swirling through his blood. He feels her reply as much as hears it as she murmurs it against his lips.

“I love you too.”

She didn’t expect saying four words out loud to lift a weight from her shoulders. But it does. Castle attacking her with his lips and frantically searching for the zip on her dress probably has something to do with it too. She grins onto his mouth as he tries to suck, nip, and lick her into a frenzy, but she can’t stop laughing, giggling, feeling the sheer glee of them finally being here, on the same page and singing from the same hymn sheet.

Suddenly he’s breaking away from her and spinning her around by the waist. “Don’t laugh at me, Beckett, this zipper is magically invisible, I swear to god.” She can’t help it, can only laugh even harder, but after he finds it and stands behind her to help her out of the little black dress with reverent care she notices the stuttering breath he tries to draw in when presented with the almost uninhibited expanse of her body, accentuated by her black cotton shorts underwear and nothing more. She bites her lip, staying still as she feels his fingertips brush against her skin through the tendrils of hair lying across her shoulder, struggling to reconcile the devotion in his touch with the exasperation of a few moments before.

“Castle…” She turns her head to look at him out of the corner of her eye as he sweeps his hands from her shoulders to her waist, brushing her skin with his fingertips, making her eyelids flutter and his breath catch in his throat. “You are way too over-dressed.” He can’t help it when his hands stop and his jaw hangs open, as if he was still processing the fact that, yes, they are doing this, and yes, Kate Beckett is standing in front of him clad only in her panties. And yes, he is still almost fully clothed. Maybe she has a point.

She turns slowly in his arms and he skims his palms over her abdominals and obliques, proud of himself for keeping his eyes on her face rather than letting them drift. She’s biting on her lower lip and giving him a coy look through her eyelashes that’s making his knees wobble. Again. He huffs a laugh at himself and she quirks an elegant, questioning eyebrow. “You’re making me weak at the knees for the second time this evening.” She unbuttons his shirt before she reaches her hands around his neck, pushing the material from his shoulders as she leans in to press a kiss over his heart, then a line of kisses up to his collarbone. She nips at the taut skin there to distract him from the way her chest is crushed to his, making him hiss and groan even as he feels her breath flutter across his shoulder and he can tell she’s making her way to his ear again. Just the thought of her biting on it is making his breath quicken, and as she gets a hold on it, he shudders so violently he doesn't even realise when she divests him of everything except his boxers.

When he regains some composure she's still paying attention to his earlobe - certainly explains why she was always pinching them at the precinct - but he feels it's time for a slight change of venue, and pushes her towards the bed. She gasps when her thighs hit the edge, and he takes the opportunity to lift her under her arms and propel her onto the comforter where she lands with an oomph and a giggle. "Knees too weak to take it standing up any longer, Castle?"

He prowls towards her, the predatory gleam in his eyes a warning as well as a challenge to her. "Never you mind about my knees, Beckett," he whispers around her nipple, before he covers it with his mouth. She surges up onto her elbows, throwing her head back as he licks and sucks her wantonly, her hair tickling her spine when her eyes roll back into her head and her hands fist the sheets below her.

It's almost too much for her when she feels him slowly lowering his body on top of hers, pressing her into the mattress, the soft brushed cotton of his underwear doing nothing to stop the heat pulsating from him leeching onto the skin of her hip. She clenches her thighs together, trying to get some relief when he shifts, and the straining thickness in his boxers grazes over her cotton panties causing them both to moan with an aching anticipation. Kate fists her hands in his hair and tries to pull him further down her body which only serves to make him chuckle in delight.

"Patience, Kate... Patience."

She reckons she could scream when he moves up instead of down but when he presses a slow, heady, drugging kiss to her lips she forgets about the screaming. She lightly runs her fingernails down his back and under the elastic of his boxers to squeeze his ass, teasing him with the pinch, scratch and smooth of her fingers, while she groans into the kiss and the roll of his palms over her breasts and stomach. Finally his hands reach her panties and he doesn't waste time in taking those from her too. She lets the elastic of his boxers snap onto his ass before she reaches to shimmy out of her underwear and he gets the hint, sighing quietly as he frees his erection.

He roots around to the back of his bedside drawer and pulls a condom out of its box. She beckons him closer once more, kneeling on the bed and manoeuvring him to sit with his back against the headboard, while he laughs when she refuses to use words to get him to move, as if she doesn't want to order him around in his own bed but still wants him to do as he's told. He waits for her, biting his lip as he watches her breasts bounce with her every movement, and lets her slip the condom on by herself after she slaps his hand away, observing the tiny crease between her eyebrows as she concentrates and he tries not to chuckle at how adorable she is.

Finally, finally, she rises above him, her knees braced at the headboard as she straddles his hips with her hand still loosely draped around the base of him. She swipes him teasingly along her slit from clit to ass and back again, making them both gasp and groan. He tries to watch her face as she guides him in, but the tight silkiness surrounding his cock is enough to make his eyes slam shut and his hand fly to an iron grip of her hips. They moan together again and she captures his lips with another slow kiss, her tongue matching the pace of her movements above him, long, languid strokes that speak to him on some caveman level he doesn't have the wherewithal to fathom at this precise moment.

When he shifts his feet to bring his knees up so his thighs are supporting her a little, his hands begin to roam her skin, tracing patterns in the sweat that builds across her back. Their foreheads kiss and their eyes meet, a breath or two shared and a decision is silently made. He begins to thrust up into her, reaching deep to make her grunt and cry out every time his cock hits a spot she didn't even know existed.

"Kate..." he rasps, so far gone it's a minor miracle he can say anything at all. She can't even respond with sound, let alone form words, as her inner walls flutter around him and she comes apart seconds before he follows, both of them panting and moaning in ecstasy.

He drops his forehead to her collarbone, his breath fluttering across her chest until their skin meets, their whole bodies mashed together as closely as they can be and neither seems to want to move any time soon. She fiddles with his hair in her fingertips, pressing delicate kisses on his neck as they come down from their high. Soon he goes soft inside her and lifts his head up to get a good look at her face.

"I love you, Kate." She kisses him chastely, a quick burst of something that feels like forever in the taste of it.

"Love you too," and she can't stop the smile that makes her eyes crinkle and shine in the dim light. "Let's get cleaned up."

"Together?!" He gasps with a wriggle of his eyebrows.

"No," she laughs, "I think we've both had too much to drink to stay standing up in the shower for that long... Tomorrow, though..." She grins wickedly at him and extricates herself from his lap as daintily as she can, getting off the bed and wobbling a little as she pads towards the bathroom. He's pulled from his wonderful view of her naked behind when she asks to borrow a shirt to sleep in, and he gets up to grab the first one he finds in his chest of drawers. When the toilet flushes he knocks on the door and is about to pass the T-shirt through when she saunters out again. "Thanks... I'm gonna get some water, you want anything?" He shakes his head and walks into the en suite in a daze.

Kate slips the large white T-shirt over her head as she walks through his office and into the great room, heading for the fridge. Just as she closes her hand around a bottle of water, her phone, innocuously sitting on the kitchen counter, announces a new text. She shuts the door and reaches for the device, thumb dashing across the screen with her pin code. She finds three messages from Lanie.

First, which must have come in just as they moved their party to the bedroom, makes her chuckle, _You better be at Castle’s by now, or I’m gonna smack you._ The reaction to the second, _No reply either means yes, or you’re asleep, OR you’re ignoring me_ , is a loud incredulous snort.

Rick walks in to find her giggling at the third, and he slips his hands around her waist to read her phone over her shoulder.

_...I want all the details in the morning, every single last thing._

**Author's Note:**

> And if you want to read this at ffn, [here's the link](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10355242/1/Drunk-Texts-are-Flattering).


End file.
